The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) is a free-standing comprehensive cancer center established within the University of Texas system. The mission of the MDACC is to eliminate cancer in Texas, the nation and the world through outstanding integrated programs of patient care, research, education and prevention. MDACC is dedicated wholly to the study of cancer involving a continuum of basic, clinical and population-based investigation, with an emphasis on multidisciplinary translational research. During the last 5 years, the number of cancer center members has increased 52%, facilities including those under construction have increased 32% and new patients have increased 32%. Publications listed in Pub Med have increased 27% with many articles in journals with the highest impact factors, reflecting substantial contributions to cancer research. Overall, grant funding has increased 80%. During the last 4 years, awarded NCI grant support has increased from $42M to $80M (90%). If present trends continue, NCI support will more than double by the time the CCSG is renewed. Research Programs have been reduced from 28 to 19 with one additional program in development. Criteria for program membership have been revised. The number of Shared Resources has increased from 13 to 20. Shared Resources include facilities for DNA analysis, nucleic acid extraction, sequence analysis, genomics, peptide synthesis, media preparation, research animal support, SCID mice, genetically engineered mice, small animal imaging, tissue procurement and banking, research histopathology, high resolution microscopy, flow cytometry and cellular imaging, pharmacology, human pedigree analysis, biostatistics, bioinformatics, clinical trials support, and protocol review and data monitoring. Funds are also requested for Development, Planning and Evaluation, Administration and for partial support of Senior Leadership and Program Leaders.